


Hat Troubles

by Floris_Oren



Series: Of Hat's, Jedi and Children [1]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Based on a sketch hobgoblinandpeachfuzz did of the two and I needed to fic it, Cad Bane is there, Daddy!Bane, I swear, M/M, Obi-Wan is on his way to Tatooine, Takes place right after padme's death, and birth of the twins, because this is pre-slash people, he adopted a little Han, it's a desert world, lol, no smutt, not in the kinky sense, not this time around at least, on kiss, the Force works in mysterious ways, we also need more Bane/Kenobi fic around here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7544077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are barely any Hat troubles; but that's not the point. Cad didn't think he could trust Kenobi after the Hardeen thing went down, but his son has other ideas and Obi-Wan isn't going to look a gift bantha in the mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hat Troubles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mooshkabunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooshkabunny/gifts).



> Based of a sketch the wonderful hobgoblinandpeachfuzz did of Bane and Obi-Wan with Han and Luke on tumblr.  
> And I really love this AU. So here it is. If I can ever get a link to that post I'll link it.

The Spaceport could have been busier. But as it stands it’s mid-week and while there’s a crowd of sorts it’s not the end of week drinkers that usually crowd the bars or other such establishments. Obi-Wan walks through, holding the baby close and looking for a place to re-supply on the baby formula. 

 

At least Luke was sleeping; small favors and all that rot. Obi-Wan realized why he definitely passed on all the invites to the creche Nursery. And slightly cursing Vader for not using protection. But, just slightly. He did love Luke. He just did not like the fussing. 

 

Obi-Wan, thankfully, finds a store that sells baby items, and thankfully they have the formula he needs. He picks up a few other things all babies need because he can’t really take Luke to Tatooine and just dump him off without anything to help Buru out, right? That would be rude. 

 

The galaxy may have fallen into the Sith hands, but that didn’t mean he had to be uncivilized and rude. Did it? Nope, it did not. Obi-Wan scans the crowd. No one is looking his way, and he continues down the clandestined road back to his borrowed ship from Bail - when, he saw it - that damned, dead, give away hat!

 

He walked passed Cad Bane and a small kid, about the age of six or something. And he seriously tried to disappear into the crowd, but a hand on his elbow and the business end of the blaster halted that escape attempt. 

 

“Jedi.” Bane murmured; “thought you’d be long gone by now.” 

 

“Was just on my way to do so.” Obi-Wan dead panned. 

 

“Come.” Bane ordered. They looked somewhat normal, Cad tucked his arm about Obi-Wan’s, and he would be able to untangle himself without jostling Luke and wasn’t that just a fine howdy-do? 

 

Obi-Wan tried not to mentally curse Bane out but it’s a near thing. 

 

The kid follows as well and soon enough Bane has them on his ship; “Okay, spill, who’s kid is that?” Obi-Wan motioned to the dark haired kid who definitely knew what was going on. 

 

“I ain’t a kid. I’m Han.” the kid - Han - introduced himself. 

 

“He’s my son.” Bane said, proudly. Laying a hand on Han’s shoulder who looked up and gave him the biggest grin. 

 

Anakin used to look at him that way - Obi-Wan remembered - he shook that away and sighed. “Wonderful, seriously? Who let you have a son?” 

 

“And what do you have there? It looks like a worm.” Bane replied with a snort. 

 

“It’s a baby, his name is Luke and you should know what a baby is since you have a son.” Obi-Wan deadpanned. 

 

Bane laughed; “I thought all humans were born walking.” 

 

“They’re born crying.” Obi-Wan corrects. 

 

“Fine, fine, give the baby to Han.” Bane pulls his blaster again. 

 

“Bane.” Obi-Wan warns. 

 

“I know for a fact that someone will pay good money for you, alive.” Bane shrugs. 

Obi-Wan frowns. Does so. Han knows how to handle little babies and he takes Luke down a short hallway to a cabin. With the children out of the way, the adults have a stare off. Obi-Wan knows he could take Bane. He could. 

 

“But you won’t.” Bane said. 

 

“What?” 

 

“You won’t do anything to put that kid in danger, would you?” Ban demanded. 

 

Obi-Wan dead panned. Then sighed. “No. I won’t.” he agreed. 

 

“To the left.” Bane swiveled the blaster slightly. Obi-Wan held his hands up and moved slowly. Bane grabbed the lightsaber as Obi-Wan passed. They went down a level, and Obi-Wan found himself in the cargo hold. Which was built to hold prisoners. 

 

He was put in a moderately sized cell. Everything was tamper proof. 

 

“I’ll be by to check on you in a while,” Bane promised. 

 

“Fine.” Obi-Wan muttered. He sat on the shelf which served as a bed. Well, he decided he’d look on the bright side of things, even as Bane disappeared, he would have a break from taking care of Luke. 

 

~*~

 

Bane sits at the control board of the sleek, Coruscanti Cruiser. His hat low over his eyes. Han sitting in the co-pilots chair going over his Navi-math homework. It wouldn’t do to just depend on the computer to calculate destinations. Sometimes it broke, sometimes it was off by a parsex and that was dangerous. 

 

Luke was sleeping. And Kenobi was meditating. Bane knew as much due to the one surveillance camera he’d installed in the hold. He liked to know what his live bounty’s were doing. Kenobi had removed his brown robe and then had settled into a lotus position. Eyes closed. He hadn’t moved from it for the last two hours. 

 

“Dad.” Han’s tone was soft, just in case his Father really was napping. 

 

“Yes, Son?” Cad gave up on the nap. He turned his attention to the paper Han presented him with; the kid was smart. He understood Binary and Wookie. He was making good way in Huttese as well. He took his time, he definitely didn’t want Han to develop bad habits this early.. Patiently he helped correct a couple of problems. Otherwise the paper was good and Han was done with school for the day. 

 

Han took his papers, ordered them neatly into his folder - which had seen better days for sure - “Dad, what are we going to do with the baby?” 

 

“Baby?” Cad asked, for no reason at all except to stall. 

 

“Luke.” Han clarified. 

 

“I am certain our employer will want the baby.” Cad replied. 

 

“But I thought you didn’t count children as bounty’s?” Han pointed out. They had several conversations about ethics and bounty hunting and Cad had turned down several child bride jobs for that reason. Too young and not enough money to really make it worth it. 

 

“True.” Cad admitted. 

 

“So, what about Luke?” 

 

“What about him?” 

 

“Shouldn’t you let his Dad go? Like Bossk did for me?” Han asked. 

 

Cad had all but forgotten their first meeting and how Han had absolutly flung himself in front of Bane who’d been the most decent to him in his entire life. He didn’t like that cousin of his who was far too much of a bully and didn’t respect Han at all. It was a mess, that it was. Cad hadn’t the heart to hand the Princeling over to the family so they could control Corellia either. 

 

So. 

 

“Fine.” Cad sighed. “I’ll go talk to Kenobi.” 

 

Han hid the triumphant smirk. He may be six but he wasn’t stupid. 

 

~*~

 

Obi-Wan didn’t open his eyes when Cad came to the hold, drew up a chair, provided a bottle of brandy and started sipping on it; “Okay, Jedi, talk.” 

 

Obi-Wan didn’t mean to spill the bantha so literally. He meant to give a cursory story. But, it all came out in a pile of vomit. Everything from the massacre at the Temple, to being sent to Mustafar, the fight, how he de-limbed Anakin. Padme dying from a broken heart. The works. 

 

Cad sipped the brandy throughout it all, never saying a word. Until Obi-Wan stopped because then Cad had found him and now he’s on his way to being killed by Vader after all of that trouble. He was the worst Jedi in the universe. Obi-Wan assumed. 

 

“That’s it,” Cad sighed. 

 

“Yes.” Obi-Wan finally opened his eyes and looked over that the Bounty Hunter. “That’s it.” he added lamely. 

 

Cad rolled his eyes; “You are in debt to my son, that means you can’t leave.” he glared. 

 

Obi-Wan blinked, confused. 

 

“You and that Skywalker kid are gonna stay with us.” Cad replied. 

 

“Errr…..okay.” Obi-Wan deadpanned. 

 

“Making that kid grow up on a backwater world like Tatooine is going to give him a complex.” Cad shook his head. “He’ll be better off here, where we can keep an eye on him and teach him how the Galaxy really works.” he added. 

 

Obi-Wan couldn’t see Owen Lars letting him train Luke in the ways of the Jedi; okay, some of them. Granted a lot of what happened was because they’d allowed themselves to be blind to their own failings. He’d have to drop a lot of things figure things out on his own if Luke is ever to be the type of Jedi that isn’t fallible. 

 

“If you truly want us here, I and Luke will stay.” Obi-Wan finally nodded. 

 

“Good.” Cad stood and undid the door of the cell. “Come on then.” 

 

~*~

 

Luke gurgled, Han sat before him, the brim of his Dad’s wide hat low over his face. It was about three sizes too big for the small boy, but the peek-a-boo game aided by the hat made it possible for the adults to get dinner ready. 

 

Cad picked Han up to move him to the table. The hat toppled off onto Luke. Obi-Wan removed it to find a somewhat smiling Luke behind it. He grinned at the baby. New life is always a blessing. Obi-Wan mused. 

 

He went to give Cad back his hat, when a sudden notion overtook him; it was silly. But, he plopped the hat on his head and took on the pose Bane usually had when confronting anyone in a fight. 

He smiled at Han who’s now laughing his butt off and Cad who’s trying not to look too amused. “Maybe this hat doesn’t look so bad after all.” Obi-Wan joked. 

 

Cad chuckled, walked over. Took the hat and returned it to its rightful place; “No offence, Jedi, but it terrible on you.” 

 

Obi-Wan nodded; “On second thoughts….” 

 

Cad hadn’t planned it, he didn’t mean to lean in, and Obi-Wan didn’t step back, so the chase kiss happened even before the two knew what was happening. Obi-Wan smiled when Cad grumbled something unintelligible at him and walked away to see to Han. 

 

He had lost everything he had ever known in his life; but, the Force had given him something in return and maybe, just maybe, this second chance would work out after all. 

 


End file.
